Bath Bubbles?
by Killaya
Summary: Neji sneezes, is someone thinking of him?
1. Pookie the Prologue

Neji sighed heavily and sneezed.

'Hopefully someone's thinking about me, because I don't fancy a cold right now' he groans to himself.

He decides he needs bubbles in his bath.

He reaches for a jumbo size bottle of bubble bath, which was a fetching shade of fluorescent green and made him smile just looking at it.

"Longer Lasting Bubbles! Fun For All Kids!", it proclaimed. He made a mental note to cross out that last word with a permanent marker.

Why can't non-kids have fun? He wondered.

After all if adults played with bubbles the world would be sure to be a better place.  
"Isn't that right Pookie?"

He pokes at the rubber ducky's orange beak and watches it flounder for a second before bobbing back up.

Its vapid blue eyes stare into his, up and down, up and down, rolling with the little waves caused by his poke. Staring contest, huh? We'll see who wins.

He narrows his eyes, glaring at Pookie through the damp black strands of hair that fell into his grey eyes. He underestimates Pookie's power, though, and after a minute of fierce staring he relents...

Neji interprets his look as one of disapproval.

"You win," he says finally, slapping it on its hard head splash, a little geyser fountains out.

**_A/N : _This was some kind of prologue, and, hm, yeah. I'll add more soon. **

**Pookie is amazing, ne?**


	2. K I SS I N G

**_A/N:_**

"dialogue"

_Japanese words_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shimatta_! was the only thing Neji could think of when he saw what was coming to him.

"Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-_kuuuuuuuuuun_" an----d **glomp**.  
-Oh how I hate being glomped by a grown-sixteen year old male who looks like a fox-

Managing to loosen his embrace, I take a step back

–this is our daily routine–

"What's up _Kitsune_?" I say, after regaining some breath.

"You don't know yet, _ne_? Ooh, I've got hot gossip for you" he starts giggling like some manic school girl.

"What?"

"Well, the most _hentai _teacher in school and our very own Iruka-_sensei_ were seen this summer k-i-ss-i-n---" he paused, and gave me a curious look.

"_He_?"

"Does this not interest the all mighty Hyuuga?" he flashed me with one of those fox grins, "_Nanka sa_, this guy I met this summer is starting school here, in Konoha.** Today. **His name is Gaara and--"

"_Dattara_...?"

Naruto obviously liked to roll his eyes because he did it again.

"I have to go meet him, you know, show him around "

"O.K. See you later then ..." I started to walk off but it was obviously the wrong thing to do, because with a sigh of exasperation, he grabbed and pulled me by the arm, rather roughly, to the front of the school.

The lawn in front of Seika high-school was still as uninviting as it was before we left for the three month summer break.

But Naruto, who walked onto the lawn and sat down on top of his bag as to not get his jeans wet, was happy to be back nonetheless.

I mimicked him, and started to look around, to see if any new interesting arrivals were in eye-sight.

I stopped, when, unbelievably I heard Naruto singing, Naruto doesn't sing, and with a very good reason. He **cannot**.

"Kakashi and Iruka, sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G, first there was love, then there was marriage, then came a bab--"

He stopped and turned red when he felt the ultimate Hyuuga stare on him.

"**Oh. My. God**!" I enjoy teasing Naruto because he falls for it everytime.

He turned an even darker shade of red.

"Don't be shyyyyyyyy" I used my most high-pitched voice to squeal "Naruto is soooo _**kawaii**_"

... Oh dear, that attracted **a lot** of attention.

As I turned to face that ickle-baby-_kitsune_ of a Naruto, I saw the look he had on his face, I scrambled to my feet to avoid his wrath.  
Too late. He pounced on me, flattening me with his rather large frame.

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_" was my cry of distress.

And for the second time in one day, he winded me completely.

It was exactly then, that an _ikemen_, an incredibly good looking guy decided to make his appearance.

He cocked up a non-existent eyebrow in amusment at our situation, and then, spoke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he smirked "I'm Gaara Sabaku"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N_**:  
_Shimatta_ : "Damn it."  
_Kitsune_ : "Fox."  
_Hentai_ : "Pervert."  
_Nanka sa _: "...oh yeah ...by the way"  
_Dattara_ : "so...?"  
_Seika_ : "Sacred Fire"  
_Ikemen_ : "hot boy".

**If you like, please review. :3  
**


	3. Hi, Gaara, ne?

_**A/N:**_

I know the characters are, well, out of character.

If this bothers you, I should warn you; it's not going to get better.

And also, I'd like to apologize for the fact that the chapters are short. I don't really _do_ long chapters.

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto lifted himself from atop of me, leaving me sprawled on the ground.

He grinned at Gaara, and hugged him tightly, he took a step back to offer me a helping hand.

As I got to my feet, Naruto introduced me to his friend.

"Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara".

"Well, hello Hyuuga Neji."

And for absolutely no reason at all; I blushed crimson. –Breath in, out. Compose yourself–

"Hi, Gaara, _ne_?" He nodded.

…He was gorgeous. He looked at ease, his blood red hair flopping over one bright turquoise eye.

"–––Neji?"

_Kuso_! I had been staring.

"y-yes?" Naruto eyed me up suspiciously.

"Hn, would you like to–––"

"**Hello, hello**" a voice I knew interrupted Naruto, "What do we have here?"

The new arrival wrapped his arms around the blond haired boy.

"Sasuuuuuuuke-_kuuuun_" was Naruto's immediate response, and then –**glomp**.

He embraced him very forcefully.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind, he only smirked. - Usually Naruto would've been beaten to an inch of his life, while being called "_dobe_"-

Then I realised why the young man didn't mind the public display of affection, these guys had finally hooked up during summer.

Naruto had phoned me straight away to give me a blow by blow account on how his Sasu-kun had kissed him and then declared his 'undying' love for the sweet_ kitsune_.

It hadn't happened a moment too soon.

–Pfft, Sasuke with his smirks, and raven black hair. I think he's a bit of a _yaro_–

After a while of thinking where their relationship could possibly go wrong, I felt a slight shove.

I looked around to see Sasuke and Naruto, making out –––furiously, and Gaara looking rather uncomfortable at the situation.

Ahhh. I see. -I shall take immediate action-

I coughed. That didn't make either of them stop slobbering on the other. I coughed louder–– still no reaction.

**Damn**–––it. I sighed, there was nothing to it.

I walked up right behind Naruto, I was facing his back. And I poked –– boy, did I poke.

I heard a grunt and then a dishevelled _Kitsune_ asking what the hell was the big idea.

I told him I was going to take Gaara around while he dribbled on his boyfriend.

After giving Naruto 'the ultimate Hyuuga stare' I grabbed the redhead's hand and marched off.

Leaving behind a slightly bewildered couple.

----------------------------------------------

_Kuso_ : "Damn/shit".

_Yaro_ : "Bastard".

_Dobe_ : "Idiot".

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review on your way out :3 **


	4. What the hell?

**_A/N_** :

Okay. So I change P.O.V in this chapter. Twice.

Bare with me.

-grin-

Also, I've changed the two previous chapters.**_ ;D _**

Re-read, if you wish too of course, they're better.

_**-discussion with Shukaku, (Gaara's split personality)-**_

PS : This is the new and hopefully improved chapter. –devilish grin-

_**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

**NEJI P.O.V **

We stopped at the main school entrance.

-What am I supposed to say now? Oh,yeah.-

"Welcome to _Seika_ high-school" I flashed a smile.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**GAARA P.O.V**

That Hyuuga is weird. He's alternating smiles and blushes.

I think he likes me. How **a**-musing.

He's 'lright looking. Long black hair, grey eyes. Nothin' special really.

He's trying to attract my attention.

Oh, I haven't thanked him for welcoming me yet.

"Hn. Thanks I guess."

Poor Neji-_kun_. He looks a bit disappointed. Expecting a kiss or something... I've just met the guy.

Anyway. I can't believe I was made to come here. Konoha of all places.

This school seems just as full of walking stereotypes as _Suna_ High School was.

Needless to say I wasn't part of the 'popular' kids over there.

I was told it had to do with the death threats, glaring, and obviously, the "I'm better than thou" smirk.

People don't know what's good for them, heh.

**OH SHUT UP HYUUGA. STOP SIGHING ALREADY, I CAN HEAR YOU. I JUST DON'T WANT TO ANSWER.**

**Muppet.**

"So, Gaara-_kun_, looking forward to spending more time with ---Naruto?"

I can see that he really was dying to ask me if I was looking forward to hanging out with him. HAH.

"Suuure." Queue roll eyes.

I don't mind the loud mouth blond; it's his boyfriend I can't stand.

God, that Uchiha, he thinks he's all that. People don't help him to think otherwise though, he's the guy with the fanclub, complete with the love struck _otaku_.

Her name is Sakura, and she's into him, big time. Always gushing, fretting over the boy.

'Sasuke-kun, can do this, and that. He's soooo cool. And handsome---' Blah, blah,

bl-ah. I met her this summer. She's always there when Sasuke's around. And he's always near Naruto. Naruto being my only friend here ...

Damnit, that Hyuuga brat is talking again. Better pay attention then subtly get away by buying him candy…

What a plan. –smirk–

"--- so that's why I think you'll love Konoha" the black haired young man smiled brightly as to make it clear who would make him love his new home town.

"I'm sure I will."

Maybe that tone was a bit too much for poor Nee-kun, he looks so… taken aback?

Aww. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

_**-A big boy like him should be able to cope with a rejection, it's not like you're a good person to be with…- **_

Ah—but, who said I was going to 'reject' him, _Shukaku_?

**-_growls/ That's what it sounds like, brat.-_**

Well, then, _Shukaku_. If you don't like Neji, I'll just have to be a bit nicer to him, _ne_?

_**- To spite me ? Like I care whelp-**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Neji was feeling uneasy, he had been watching Gaara for a while, and the readhead's face had been emotionless, as it constantly seemed to be, except his eyes, they seemed to flicker feverishly as if he was going through inner dispute.

Neji sighed. He was doing this a lot in Gaara company. The boy was quite disturbing, always unreadable.

He knew all this from the half hour they had spent together.

A bell rang.

The black haired student felt a wave of relief submerge his body. He'd be able to leave Gaara, and return to the safety of a class.

He didn't even realise that he was frightened of the redhead. Frightened was maybe the wrong word… He was anxious. He didn't know what Gaara would do or say. And uncertainty is usually upsetting.

When he was about to bid goodbye to his companion, he heard the latter's voice.

"Neji-_kun_" his voice unmistakably soft and sweet "Would you mind going to the head teacher's office with me? I have to meet here there."

Neji was shocked. The tone of voice was absolutely unlike the one he had been using before.

"… Yes. I guess I could" he answered, somewhat anxious.

Gaara … beamed (?) at the response.

'What the hell?' was Neji's only thought as he was dragged into the official building.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N:**_

_Otaku _:fangirl

God, it's probably, really, really confusing. Sorry 'bout that.

**Please review. Even if it's negative. I need feedback :3**


	5. NOTE

**NOTE : I'm awfully sorry, but I'm leaving for Paris tomorow, and won't be able to update for a little while. I guess this is a teaser for chapter five.**

**I've added another story; it's not a Naruto fanfic, but check it out anyway.**

**Much love, Killy.  
**

**---- **

He knocked.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama?"

The person in question was laid face down, on her desk, sleeping.

She woke, startled.

"Oh, it's you. Sabaku. I wasn't expecting your visit until a little later. And, you've met Hyuuga. Hello, Neji." She acknowledge him with a little nod.

"So, Sabaku, sit down. You," she waved her hand at Neji, " wait outside."

The thought that skimmed both of the boys minds at that moment was, 'God she's forceful.'

Only Hyuuga had already experienced a few years under her 'powerful' management.

Neji did as he was asked --no, ordered.

On his way out he heard Gaara being told that 'Seika does not tolerate violence, physical or mental', she said this in a harsh tone that sounded like a warning.

**----**


	6. P I N G

* * *

_**A/N : I've just noticied that my story is really confused throughout the short chapters. Gomen.**_

_**I'll try to work on that. I've changed chapter 4. It should all make more sense now !**_

_**Arigato, Killy.**_

_**PS : Somehow **_

_**Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke : 16 years old.**_

_**Haku, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori : 17-18 years old.**_

_**Yay, for being able to do that !**_

* * *

"Hello, Tsunade-sama?"

The person in question was laid face down, on her desk, sleeping.

She woke, startled.

"Oh, it's you. Sabaku. I wasn't expecting your visit until a little later. And, you've met Hyuuga. Hello, Neji." She acknowledge him with a little nod.

"So, Sabaku, sit down. You," she waved her hand at Neji, " wait outside."

The thought that skimmed both of the boys minds at that moment was, ' Kami, she's forceful.'

Only Hyuuga had already experienced a few years under her 'powerful' management.

Neji did as he was asked --no, ordered.

On his way out he heard Gaara being told that 'Seika does not tolerate violence, physical or mental', she said this in a harsh tone that sounded like a warning.

After a couple of minutes of conversation between Tsunade and Gaara, which seemed, to Neji, as being mainly a one way dispute (a.k.a Tsunade shouting and Gaara not responding), the new Seika student left the room looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

Neji couldn't help himself, he had to ask.

"Why so happy? What did she say?"

Gaara only smirked and turned away, slowly walking down the crowded corridor.

* * *

**Neji P.O.V**

Well, he sure has style, that Gaara. It seemed like everyone unconsciously stepped out of his way giving him a clear passage through the crowd.

-I thought they only did that for me:3-

Everyone at school knows me --- and my family.

Hyuuga, the name means elite, it means rich, it means popular. Although, my cousin is also at this school, and nobody notices her. Hinata-'_sama_' hangs out with the losers.

The weird kids. Inuzuka, Aburame. Both animal lovers, in the least attractive way possible…

-Oh the images are flooding my mind-

Anyway, enough about my lame-ass cousin.

That redhead is still like walking sex and I still don't if he likes me or hates my guts and wants to see me die. –Ughhh, he just turned to glare at me. If looks could kill…-

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Gaara glared at Neji for being so slow, barely keeping up with him. He grabbed the other young man's arm and pulled him towards –someplace located straight ahead.

"Hm, Gaara? Where ARE you taking me?"

"—Right. Your school. To homeroom."

The green-eyed boy was obviously a person of few words, not uttering a single thing until they got to the right class under Neji's guiding.

Most students had received their timetables and teacher list during the summer, so Neji was prepared to what was coming as the pair entered the room.

"AHHHH---YOUUUUTH, IT'S POWER WILL PREVAIL!" –flash white gleaming teeth, _PING_-

Not only was it an assault to the ears, but to the eyes as well.

The teacher was clad in a shockingly green spandex outfit.

Complete with orange legwarmers, huge caterpillar eyebrows and a 'shining' bowl cut.

Gaara just stood, agape.

* * *

**Neji P.O.V**

Wow—even 'Mr. I'm-so-cool-my-stare-could-freeze-your-blood' was unable to take Gai senseï's …'uniqueness' in all at once.

Mwuahaha, not so emotionless anymore, huh?

-gigglegiggle- I managed to keep a straight face the first time; hah! Take that you cold-hearted---

"NEJI? ARE YOU OKAY MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND?"

--Oh, and I'd like to add that Gai-senseï doesn't talk, he continuously shouts.

The spandex lover is a P.E teacher and our homeroom one too. The English sensei, Kakashi decided he couldn't be bothered to be a homeroom teacher this year, so Gai, with his "exuberant display of youth" proposed himself, and was probably accepted by Tsunade just so he'd shut the fuck up.

Usually she has other ways to silence a man but apparently Gai doesn't stop blabbering. Ever. Not even when he gets what he wants.

Huh. The man had stood up to Tsunade (he was then beaten to an inch of his life by the same person) so he deserve some respect.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I'm fine sir."

"GOOD, GOOD! NOW WHY DON'T YOU GO SIT DOWN WITH YOUR FRIEND."

Gaara visibly twitched at the 'friend' appellation.

He evidently did not qualify the Hyuuga as a friend.

Nevertheless, he followed and sat next to the grey-eyed teen.

Not only was no one else in class yet, but the teacher had started … talking to himself… (?)

The bell that indicated the start of class (**_A/N: The first bell was to indicate that the students have 10 minutes to get to class. I have that at school … :D_**) had just rung.

And the students started to flow through the class's open door, most of them looking at their new homeroom teacher with mild interest.

Neji was just hoping for Naruto to walk through the door so he could have a 'normal' conversation with someone.

Hell, he'd be happy to talk with Sasuke, even when the raven haired boy's answers usually consisted of 'hn'-'ok'-'yes'-'no'.

Gaara was looking straight ahead at –nothing. Looking meek.

* * *

**Gaara P.O.V**

Damn, that teacher is overwhelming. In the creepiest way possible. I'm pretty sure he teaches P.E. They always look and act weird.

This is interesting…

_**-What?- **_

Hn? Well, this. I'm sitting next to someone, and we're not talking, it's hardly a healthy social situation.

_**-That's usually how you make friends.**_

_**Oh wait, you don't make friends. **_

_**You scare people by being an antisocial moron.-**_

True. But you don't like Hyuuga, so I **do**.

_**-Nice way to work things out, idiot-**_

I'm ignoring you by the way.

* * *

**_I'mmmm back!_**

**_And with a longer chapter to boot._**

**_So is it getting more confusing? Uhuh. I thought so. I'm having trouble with Gaara's OOCness. _**

**_Damnit. Oh well. Thanks for reading. _**

**_Review pleeeeease. Arigato. _**


End file.
